Sherlock: Llamada de atención
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Spankfic basado en los personajes de la serie de BBC, Sherlock, contiene spank / nalgadas sino le interesa esa temática, simplemente no lo lea.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft se pasó por enésima vez las manos por la cara. Sherlock no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutar del espectáculo, le encantaba ver a su hermano tan exasperado. Y lo mejor esta vez no había tenido que esforzarse lo más mínimo para llevarlo a ese estado. Esta vez no era mérito suyo.

\- **Borra esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara, Sherlock** (dijo molestó Mycroft levantándose del viejo sillón de lectura). **No tiene ni pizca de gracia.**

\- **Sí que la tiene** (dijo sin dejar de sonreír)

\- **No, no la tiene** (le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y agarró su pesada gabardina para salir del apartamento de Sherlock)

\- **¿Vas a ir tu mismo? ¿No vas a enviar a una de tus asistentes? ¡Vaya! Ahora me siento algo celoso** (dijo Sherlock mofándose de su hermano un poco más)

\- **Sherlock reza porque no me entere que sabías algo de esto…** (le dijo muy amenazante. Sherlock tomó su abrigo y sin dejar de sonreír se puso la bufanda) **¿Vienes?** (dijo fingiendo sorpresa)

\- **Por supuesto. Esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo** (y ambos salieron del apartamento con prisa)

Sherlock y Mycroft entraron en el coche oficial de Mycroft, Mycroft no dijo nada solo miró en el retrovisor al conductor y asintió con la cabeza. Era obvio que Mycroft ya había dado ordenes de donde dirigirse antes de parar por el apartamento de su hermano menor. Y eso solo ya hizo que Sherlock se divirtiera aún más. Sino fuera porque sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser la reacción de Mycroft, Sherlock habría sacado el teléfono y se hubiera puesto a grabarlo. Pero afortunadamente su teléfono contaba con grabadora de voz que podía activarse con solo tocar un botón lateral. No era lo mismo que ver la cara de su hermano pero contaba con que fuera suficiente para atormentarlo en un futuro a Mycroft.


	2. Chapter 2

El coche se detuvo ante la comisaria de Snow Hill, Sherlock miró a Lestrade extrañado. Esa no era su comisaría ni si quiera su distrito ¿qué narices hacía allí?

\- **Muchas gracias, Lestrade** (dijo Mycroft estrechándole la mano)

\- **Ni lo mencione** (dijo sonriente Lestrade)

\- **¿Espero que hayan sido discretos?** (dijo Mycroft mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la comisaría)

\- **Todo lo que buenamente hemos podido, no es que el detenido haya sido muy** (Lestrade se detuvo unos segundos buscando un adjetivo que aligerara el deplorable comportamiento que había hecho gala el muchacho cuando los agentes intentaron detenerle) **colaborador, precisamente.**

\- **¿Alcohol?** (dijo Mycroft aguantando la respiración aunque lo que realmente estaba aguantando era su ira)

\- **Afirmativo,** (dijo Lestrade estudiando cuidadosamente la reacción de Mycroft. MYcroft le echó una de sus miradas de "¿pero se puede ser más estúpido?" y Lestrade se aclaró la voz y prosiguió) **2 gramos de alcohol por litro de sangre.**

\- **Grrrr** (algo parecido a un gruñido salió de Mycroft, Sherlock miró a Lestrade con sorpresa). **¿Alguna sustancia más?** (preguntó temiendo la respuesta)

\- **No, señor** (le dijo Lestrade y Mycroft respiró aliviado, con un yonki en la familia había más que de sobras).

\- **Supongo que tendré que firmar para llevármelo ¿no?**

\- **Al ser menor** (dijo Lestrade con mucha cautela). **He hablado con el jefe** (refiriéndose al comisario de la comisaría de Snow Hill) **no habrá cargos. Ni siquiera constará la detención** (Mycroft asintió satisfecho)

\- **Quisiera hablar personalmente con los agentes que lo detuvieron** (dijo Mycroft) **¿Sherlock?** (miró muy serio a su hermano) **¿Puedo confiar que serás capaz de sacarlo sin empeorar aún más la situación? Os esperaré en el coche.**

\- **¿No quieres ir tú?** (dijo sorprendido)

\- **Tengo mucho que arreglar aquí** (dijo molestó y siguió a unos agentes que lo iban a llevar con el comisario)

\- **¿Qué haces aquí?** (preguntó Sherlock sonriente a Lestrade)

\- **Disfrutar** (dijo Lestrade riéndose después de asegurarse que estaban fuera del alcance auditivo de Mycroft)

\- **Jajaja** (se rió Sherlock que entendía perfectamente a Lestrade)

\- **¿Y qué hizo exactamente el joven rebelde? Porque a mi hermano mayor le he sacado bien poco, solo que estaba detenido por desacato a la autoridad, disturbios y escándalo en la vía publica.**

\- **El chico iba muy bebido, se enfrascó en un par de peleas, lo sacaron a patadas de un fish and chips y la emprendió contra la marquesina del autobús que había enfrente y molestó a la gente que estaba esperando el autobús. Cuando los agentes fueron a detenerlo lo encontraron desnudo lanzando basura a los coches que pasaban mientras gritaba todo tipo de insultos** (Lestrade iba narrando mientras veía como Sherlock pasaba de divertido a sorprendido, e incluso, se podría decir que había algo de admiración en su mirada). **La detención como te imaginas fue de todo menos pacifica.**

\- **¿Heridos?** (preguntó Sherlock reflejando algo de preocupación)


	3. Chapter 3

\- **¿Heridos?**

\- **Bahhhh nada fuera de lo normal** (dijo quitándole importancia) **¿En serio que ese muchacho es hijo de Mycroft?** (al fin preguntó Lestrade que aún pensaba que era algún tipo de misión secreta de los Holmes).

\- **Sí, hay pruebas genéticas y todo** (se puso por un segundo muy serio). **Las tengo enmarcadas jajaja** (no pudo aguantar más y estalló a reír también)

\- **Me parece sorprendente que Mycroft se reprodujera** (Lestrade reflexionó en voz alta).

\- **A mi lo que realmente me sorprende es que alguien lo aguantara más de 5 minutos seguidos, jajaja**

\- **Sherlock, a veces no hace falta tanto Jajajaja** (dijo Lestrade sin poder parar de reír. Lestrade y Sherlock bajaron hasta los calabozos y allí un oficial les abrió la sala de interrogatorios donde habían custodiado hasta ese momento al chico. Al abrirse la puerta el muchacho se incorporó)

\- **Oooh mierda, eres tú** (dijo el muchacho nada más ver a Sherlock).

\- **Yo también me alegro de verte, sobrinito** (dijo sin dejar de sonreír)

\- **¡Es que en este puto país no puede uno tirarse un pedo sin que "él" se entere!** (se quejó furioso el muchacho) **¿Dónde está "él"?** (dijo algo más calmado pero sin ocultar su irritación)

\- **Si con "él" te refieres a tu padre** (dijo Sherlock, el muchacho solo le echó una mirada de profundo desprecio) **está arriba arreglando cosas, ya sabes, como siempre** (Sherlock no pudo morderse la lengua aunque no fuera del todo correcto hablar así de Mycroft ante su hijo).

\- **Maravilloso. Si él lo sabe, mamá también ya lo sabrá** (dijo molesto y finalmente se levantó y agarró su abrigo para irse con Sherlock y el otro hombre. Sherlock le pasó el brazo por encima cuando llegó a su lado y le dio una especie de achuchón de camarería pero el chico se deshizo de Sherlock con su mejor mueca de asco).

\- **Sobrinito, créeme cuando te digo que ahora mismo tu madre debería ser la última de tus preocupaciones** (dijo Sherlock en un tono muy paternal pero sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara).

\- **Eso lo dices porque no sabes lo jodidamente pesada que está Sidonie últimamente**

\- **¿Sidonie?** (preguntó sorprendido Sherlock que conocía muy bien a la madre del muchacho y para nada era del tipo madre agobiante)

\- **Si, mi madre, Sidonie** (le dijo como si Sherlock fuera imbécil)

\- **Se perfectamenet como se llama tu madre. Lo que me sorprende es que te deje a ti llamarla así.**

\- **Tengo 16 años, Sherlock, no la iba a llamar eternamente "mami". Y mejor Sidonie que el pedante "madre" ¿no?** (haciendo referencia a como su padre y su tío se dirigían a su abuela).

\- **No es a mí a quien le corresponde decidir sobre eso. Si tu madre está de acuerdo con que le llames "Sidonie" por mi perfecto, como bien has señalado es su nombre** (dijo Sherlock ahora no tan risueño como antes).

\- **No, no lo eres** (dijo muy soberbio y pasó por delante de su tío para subir las escaleras y salir de allí de una vez) **¿Y mi teléfono? ¿Y mis cosas?** (más que preguntarle, le exigió a Lestrade, deduciendo que era un policía)

\- **En estos casos suelen entregárselas al tutor que viene a recoger al detenido** (dijo Lestrade poniéndose serio porque como policía no le gustaba que un mocoso le hablara así, por muy Holmes que fuera).

\- **Maravilloso** (dijo sarcásticamente y siguió subiendo las escaleras. El muchacho aligeró el paso, deseaba salir de allí enseguida, aquella había sido la peor noche de su vida y quería que acabase ya. Al salir de la estación vio el coche de Mycroft y resopló, ni loco se iba a subir en ese coche, así que continuó caminando).

\- **¡Albert!** (le llamó la atención Sherlock pero al ver que el chico ni se giraba corrió para agarrarlo por el brazo y voltearlo) **Albert, no pongas las cosas peor de lo que ya están, sube al coche** (dijo mirando hacía el coche de Mycroft. El chico intentó deshacerse del agarre de Sherlock y aunque inicialmente logró deshacerse Sherlock volvió a agarrarlo pero esta vez asegurándose que no se le volviera a escapar) **¡Albert, no seas crio! Ambos sabemos que no ibas a llegar muy lejos y lo único que vas a conseguir es enfadarlo aún más. Y hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermano tan enfadado** (dijo Sherlock y hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas entre el muchacho y Sherlock. Pero finalmente el chico dejó que Sherlock lo escoltara hasta el coche) **Gracias Lestrade** (dijo Sherlock antes de abrir la puerta trasera y empujar al chico dentro. Siguiendo suprimer instinto, el muchacho intentó abrir la otra puerta para salir de allí, pero por supuesto, estaba bloqueda) **¿En serio?** (preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja. Él ni lo hubiera probado, era más que evidente que su hermano habría imaginado la reacción de su hijo y se habría adelantado poniendo el seguro para niños en las puertas traseras.)

\- **Maravilloso, simple y llanamente maravilloso** (dijo muy irónicamente cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose)

\- **A Mycroft le impresiona la gente que no solo sabe reconocer sus errores sino que además pone ahínco en enmendarlos y no volver a cometerlos** (dijo casualmente Sherlock mientras enviaba mensajes con su teléfono. Sherlock esperaba que el muchacho no fuera tan necio como querer enfrentarse con esa actitud a Mycroft)

\- **Cómeme la polla** (fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico. Sherlock rodó los ojos, al comprobar que si, que su sobrino era así de necio. Mycroft se tomó su tiempo porque hasta Sherlock empezó a impacientarse, era tarde muy tarde, o temprano, según se mirase. Estaba empezando a clarear y quería volver a casa y dormir algo estaba con un caso que lo tenía bastante fascinado)


	4. Chapter 4

\- **A casa** (ordenó más seco de lo normal Mycroft al conductor nada más entrar él y su asistente en el automóvil)

\- **A mi me puedes dejar cerca de la calle princesa que ya** (empezó a decir Sherlock antes que su hermano lo cortara)

\- **Tu también vienes** (como solía hacer Mycroft lo ordenó más que informar)

\- **¿Yo? Mycroft tengo trabajo, el chico ya está aquí, así que mañana, bueno hoy más tarde te llamo** (dijo Sherlock de forma condescendiente)

\- **"Ella" quiere verte a ti también** (dijo mirando fijamente a Sherlock. Y Albert se percató que entre su padre y su tío hubo una especie de lucha dialéctica pero sin pronuncia ni una sola palabra. Finalmente Sherlock, resopló, se cruzó de brazos y se puso a mirar a través de la ventana sin mediar más palabra el resto de trayecto).

Mycroft, antes de salir del coche, le pidió al chofer que llevara a su asistente hasta su casa y después regresara. Agarró a Albert por el brazo con firmeza y lo metió dentro de casa lo más rápidamente posible. Al entrar en casa una mujer alta y pelirroja de unos 40 años estaba esperándoles sentada en los escalones de la escalera principal leyendo una revista del corazón.

\- **¿Sidonie?** (dijo Sherlock al verla, la mujer se levantó y fue a dar dos besos a Sherlock)

\- **Sherlock** (dijo mirándolo recelosa), **me encantaría decir que un placer** (dijo clavando la mirada en el muchacho. Y de repente toda la osadía del muchacho se esfumó **). Ve a la biblioteca, quiero hablar con tu padre y tu tío en privado** (le dijo al muchacho con gesto de enfado. El muchacho bajó la cabeza y obedeció). **¿Es seguro hablar en tu despacho?**

\- **El lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra, probablemente de todo el mundo** (le dijo Sherlock alargándole el brazo para que la mujer se enganchara y conducirla hasta le despacho. Mycroft le echó una última mirada letal a su hijo antes de seguir a Sherlock y a Sidonie al despacho).

\- **¿De qué quieres hablar?** (le dijo Mycroft en cuanto cerró la puerta del despacho y indicándoles con la mano que tomaran asiento)

\- **He recibido esta carta** (dijo alargándole una carta a Mycroft) **sin remitente, sin huellas, papel demasiado común para ser rastreado, escrita a mano, por lo que tampoco he podido rastrear la tinta de la impresora** (Sherlock escuchaba atentamente mientras veía como Mycroft estudiaba concienzudamente la carta).

\- **¡Por un instante pensé que hablaríais del chico! JAJAJA** (dijo Sherlock riéndose de lo inocente que había sido. Pero entonces Mycroft le dio la carta para que la leyera y la risa cesó al instante) **¿Cuándo la recibiste?** (preguntó Sherlock visiblemente preocupado)

\- **La primera hará cosa de un mes, en casa, en Ginebra. Ésta ayer mismo por la mañana, en el hotel donde me alojo cuando bajo a Londres** (dijo agriamente).

\- **Deduzco que la primera la recibiste justo antes de que cambiaras a los chicos de escuela y los matricularas en la Saint George ¿no?** (dijo Mycroft mientras servía tres copas de bourbon. Sidonie asintió con la cabeza) **Me sorprendió que los enviaras aquí, pero no imaginaba que fuera porque pudieran estar en peligro. Debiste decírmelo en cuanto recibiste la primera** (le amonestó severamente, olvidando que esa mujer no era uno de sus subalternos o su hermano menor).

\- **No soy precisamente una damisela en apuros, Mycroft** (dijo algo molesta).

\- **¿En apuros? Quizás. ¿Damisela? Ciertamente no** (dijo Mycroft con intención de herir. Pero Sidonie ni se inmutó y miró a Sherlock)

\- **Sea lo que sea en lo que estés trabajando lo dejarás, ahora tienes una cliente nuevo** (dijo mirándolo muy seria). **Paga bien** (dijo mirando a Mycroft para hacerle entender que la minuta se la pasaría a él para que la pagara. Mycroft gruñó)

\- **Me encargaré yo mismo** (dijo Mycroft herido en el ego)

\- **No es ese tipo de caso, Miky** (Sidonie usó intencionadamente el nombre cariñoso con el que la madre de Mycroft lo llamaba y que Mycroft tanto aborrecía). **Pero por supuesto Sherlock agradecerá cualquier tipo de ayuda que tu "posición" pueda ofrecerle.**

\- **Soy muy capaz de ocuparme de la seguridad de mis hijos.**

\- **No lo dudo** (dijo Sidonie) **Pero hace años que dejamos establecidos los términos de nuestro acuerdo.**

\- **¡Y vuestra seguridad es cosa mía!** (alzó un poco la voz dejando que sus sentimientos tomaran el control de la conversación).

\- **Y por eso pagarás tu los honorarios de tu hermano** (dijo sacando pecho también, Sidonie no era del tipo de mujeres que se dejaran apabullar por un macho alpha). **Pero yo me encargo de decidir a quien le encargo la tarea de averiguar quien está detrás de esas amenazas. ¿A caso me vas a decir que hay alguien mejor que Sherlock para esa tarea? Mycroft puede que seas el hombre más inteligente que jamás conozca pero para esto se requiere alguien con más…(** Sidonie buscaba un eufemismo para "cojones") **libertad de acción** (finalmente dijo. Mycroft respiró profundamente y se dejó caer en su butaca. Sidonie llevaba razón en eso, por mucho que le fastidiara tener que dársela).

\- **De acuerdo** (consintió finalmente Mycroft) **¡Sherlock, ya la oíste deja lo que sea en que estés perdiendo tu tiempo y encuentra a quien está amenazando a nuestra familia!**

\- **En marcha (** dijo levantándose sonriente aquello si que era un estímulo y no las anfetaminas) **¿Me acompañarás? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?** (dijo Sherlock mirándola con un brillo especial en al mirada)

\- **Lo lamento, Sherry, ya hace tiempo que soy madre a tiempo completo. Además tengo entendido que ahora cuentas con un nuevo compañero ¿doctor, no?**

\- **Sí** (dijo orgulloso de John). **Pero cuantos más seremos más** (dijo alegremente Sherlock antes que su hermano le interrumpiera)

\- **¿Sherlock! Esto no es una de vuestras estúpidas aventuras, estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi mujer y mis hijos.**

\- **Exmujer** (le corrigió Sherlock burlonamente)

\- **No recuerdo haberme divorciado nunca** (le dijo Mycroft sosteniéndole la mirada y Sherlock se giró buscando la confirmación de Sidonie. Y el silencio de Sidonie lo respondió todo) **. No llevo esta alianza por que si, hermanito.**

\- **No, si la sigues llevando es porque te es muy conveniente** (aclaró Sidonie antes de levantarse. Mycroft la habría fulminado de tener el poder de rayos laser en los ojos). **Estoy en casa de los tíos** (dijo ya caminando hacia la puerta) **dile a Albert que estoy muy decepcionada.**

\- **¡Espera! ¿No vas a hablar con tu hijo?** (dijo Mycroft casi en pánico. Sidonie se giró lo miró y con una sonrisa prepotente le contestó)

\- **Querido, jamás se me ocurriría quitarte la autoridad en tu propia casa** (dijo con toda la malicia del mundo). **¡Por el amor de dios, Mycroft! Solo es un muchacho de 16 ni se te pase por la cabeza hacerme creer que no eres capaz de hacerte cargo de él, mientras dure esto.**

\- **¡Soy más que capaz! Pero esto no es lo que acordamos** (protestó Mycroft totalmente descolocado).

\- **Pues, querido, si tanto te inoportuna apresúrate a solucionarlo y así poner fin a toda esta situación tan inconveniente para ambos** (Sidonie no se molestó lo más mínimo a disimilar su mal estar. Entonces miró a Sherlock a pesar de seguir hablando con Mycroft porque lo que iba a decir a continuación iba dirigido especialmente a él) **¡Y de forma definitiva! (** dijo de forma algo criptica y con muy malas maneras salió con paso firme del despacho dejando a ambos Holmes con un palmo de narices).


	5. Chapter 5

\- **Bueno pues yo también me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer** (dijo agarrando la carta)

\- **¡Espera!** **¿No irás a dejarme solo?** (dijo casi en pánico Mycroft)

\- **Pues si** (dijo sin entender a que venía ahora esa cara de terror), **tengo trabajo ¿no la oíste?**

\- **Si, bueno, pero podrías quedarte y podríamos trabajar juntos en…** (Sherlock lo miró como si a Mycroft le hubiera salida una segunda cabeza).

\- **Mycroft, es tarde, me voy, te llamo luego** (Dijo negando con la cabeza. Mycroft se dio cuenta que estaba siendo ridículo).

\- **Mátenme informado** (dijo Mycroft finalmente y se quedó solo. Solo no, Albert estaba aún en la biblioteca esperando)

Mycroft abrió la carpeta que había dejado su asistente sobre su escritorio como le había pedido. Era la carpeta de Albert y Henry, todo lo que tenía sobre sus chicos, informes médicos, escolares, actividades extraescolares, todos los movimientos de los chicos e incluso informes sobre sus amigos y la familia de estos. Quizás Mycroft no estuviera presente en la vida de los chicos pero eso no significa que se desentendiera de ellos. Posiblemente los conocía mejor que nadie, pero aún así los acontecimientos de aquella noche le habían pillado por sorpresa. Aunque no podía decir tal alarde de exhibicionismo no casara con el carácter de su hijo mayor. Albert siempre le había gustado llamar la atención y le costaba aceptar las negativas. De muy pequeño se habían hecho míticas las rabietas del niño y durante mucho tiempo la ida y venida de institutrices había sido motivo de mofa en casa de los Holmes. A Mycroft Albert le recordaba mucho a su hermano, sobre todo en la capacidad de crisparle los nervios y en su total falta de constricción. Tras repasarla más concienzudamente vio algunas anotaciones que le llamaron la atención. Si alguien quisiera hacer daño a Albert, lo tendría muy fácil, recientemente el chico había tomado la costumbre de "ausentarse" de la escuela durante horas. Mycroft no había dado importancia, era cosas de la edad, pero tras el incidente de esa noche y ahora que sabía que su vida peligraba sabía que debía cortar de raíz ese comportamiento.

Mycroft vació el resto de bebidas de los vasos que había servido a Sherlock, Sidonie y el suyo en la pileta del pequeño baño que tenía en su despacho no quería tener una conversación sobre el consumo de alcohol responsable con tres copas de bourbon encima de su mesa. Guardó la carpeta de los chicos en el cajón bajo llave, revisó que su indumentaria luciera impecable y como era contrario a los gritos salió del despacho para ir en busca de Albert él mismo.

Albert estaba tumbado en uno de los sillones de orejas de la biblioteca, había puesto sus zapatillas mugrientas sobre el otro y estaba durmiendo tranquilamente con un ejemplar abierto de par en par sobre su pecho de los viajes de Gulliver que Mycroft tenía mucho aprecio


	6. Chapter 6

\- **Ejem ejem** (carraspeó) **¿Albert?** ( dijo alzando un poco más la voz. Albert se despertó dejando hacer el libro al suelo. Mycroft cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10. Albert sabía cuanto amaban los libros en su familia así que se apresuró a recoger el libro y colocarlo con cuidado sobre la mesilla. Estaba seguro que su padre quería más alguno de aquellos libros que a él o su hermano. Mycroft, tras calmarse, le indicó con el dedo que lo siguiera)

\- **¿Y Sidonie?**

\- **¿Querrás decir mamá?** (le corrigió Mycroft mirándolo muy feo)

\- **¿Dónde está?** (preguntó de nuevo Albert sin decir su nombre pero tampoco llamándola mamá)

\- **Se fue, no sin antes dejarme encargado que te dijera que estaba muy desilusionada contigo** (dijo Mycroft mientras caminaban hacia el despacho).

\- **¿Se fue?** (la cara se le iluminó de repente. Mycroft pudo notar la alegría del chico en su voz)

\- **Maravilloso. Entonces me llamas a un taxi, tengo clase en** (se miró el reloj pero no lo tenía se lo habían quedado en la comisaria) **¿Te han dado mis cosas?** (preguntó algo preocupado)

\- **Sí** (dijo muy seco) **Y tienes clases en 73 minutos** (dijo mirándose su reloj), **no sufras no nos llevará tanto** (dijo abriéndole la puerta del despacho para que pasara)

\- **¿Me das mis cosas?** (preguntó Albert en cuánto entraron. Mycroft tomó su largo y pesado abrigo y sacó del bolsillo una cartera y un reloj y se los entregó a su hijo).

\- **¿Y lo demás? Mi teléfono, mis llaves, mi ipod…(** preguntó sin entender nada)

\- **Siéntate** (le indicó Mycroft que se sentara en una de las sillas que había delante de su escritorio).

\- **¿Y mis otras cosas?** (preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez más molesto)

\- **Las tengo yo, siéntate** (volvió a repetir Mycroft sin perder los nervios).

\- **Cuando me des mis cosas** (dijo plantándole cara).

\- **Albert Michael Holmes he dicho que te sientes** (dijo muy serio Mycroft)

\- **Ohh que miedo ha dicho mi nombre completo** (dijo mofándose de su Mycroft. Pero al ver que su padre ni se inmutaba dejó la burla) **¡Que me des mis cosas, joder!** (dijo y agarró el abrigo de Mycroft y metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar sus cosas: Mycroft estaba alucinando ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan mal educado ese hijo suyo?. Mycroft enfadado se fue para donde estaba el muchacho le agarró de la muñeca sacándole la mano del bolsillo y comenzó a pegarle en el muslo y nalgas)

\- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- **¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?**

\- **Quería tener una charla contigo antes de proceder con el castigo, pero supongo que también puedo tener esas palabras después. Ya sabes, el orden de los factores no varia el resultado** PLASS PLASS PLASS **.**

\- **AUUU ¡PARA YA! ¿No ves que haces el ridículo?** (dijo Albert mientras intentaba cubrirse el trasero)

\- **Sí, a mi también me parece ridículo** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS tener que zurrar a un muchacho de tu edad y con un coeficiente de 171 PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- **¡Auuuuuuuuu para, para ya!** (Albert le exigía aMycroft que parar más dolido en su gran ego que en su trasero)

\- PLASS PLASS **No eres idiota, hijo.** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **Sé que sabes que si vuestra madre os ha cambiado de escuela** PLASS **para estar más cerca es solo porque tanto tu hermano como tú estáis en peligro** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **y aquí nos es más fácil manteneros a salvo** PLASS **. Así que no entendiendo** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **porque sabiendo que alguien os amenaza sales solo de noche** PLASS **, sin escolta** PLASS **, te emborrachas** PLASS PLASS **y montas un escandalo** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (y en ese momento Mycroft detuvo la zurra) **¡Maldito mocosos egoísta!** (Mycroft soltó el brazo y agarró fuerte de la oreja a Albert y agarrado así lo arrastró hasta el otro lado de la mesa) ¿Sabes el susto que le has dado a tu madre y a mí?

\- **Aaaaaay papá para, me arrancas la oreja** (Albert se quejó intentando liberar su pobre oreja, estaba tan nervioso que ni se dio cuenta que le había llamado "papá". Algo que hacía años que no le llamaba)

\- **¡La piel te voy a arrancar!** (amenazó Mycroft que estaba furiosísimo y empezó a rebuscar por los cajones hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. La vieja vara de abedul de papá. hacía años que aquella cosa no le daba escalofríos, estaba allí, y de vez en cuando se topaba con ella mientras buscaba grapas para la grapadora o el sacapuntas o cualquier otra cosa. Su padre se la había dado cuando Sherlock entró en el instituto y se tuvo que mudar a Londres, quedando en las manos de Mycroft en la pesada tarea de echar un ojo a su hermano y evitar que se acabara matando o se hiciera matar, que era lo que más temían sus padres) No puedo creer que hayas tenido las agallas de montar toda esta charada, para fastidiar a tu madre.

\- **Tú no lo entiendes, es una puta pesada, todo el día…** (pero No pudo acabar la frase porque un terrible dolor le recorrió todo el espinazo)

\- **Zwass** (Mycroft descargó con fuerza ese primer varazo)

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau** (Albert sintió tal dolor que estaba seguro que se le había parado el corazón que ahora sentía bombear a toda velocidad)

\- **Zwas Zwas Zwas (** los siguientes tres varazos no fueron tan fuertes pero la rapidez con los que los asestó su padre hicieron que las lágrimas brotaran sin control)

\- **Aaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaa lo siento, lo siento, perdón** (empezó a disculparse para que su padre se detuviera)

\- **Zwass** (y ese cayó en mitad de los muslos haciendo que el chico diera un respingo que temblaran todas las cosas que tenía Mycroft encima de su escritorio) **Hacer preocupar así a tu madre ¡Os ha cambiado de escuela y todo! ¡En medio del curso! ¿Pensaste en tu hermano? ¿está él también metido en esta pantomima?**

\- **Noooo** (se apresuró a decir que aunque ya era un revoltijo de lagrimas y mocos no iba a dejar que su hermano pagara por su gran idea) **Henry no tiene ni idea, él no sabe nada bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa** (Mycroft sabía que Albert estaba diciendo la verdad que no lo decía para salvar el pellejo de su hermano)

\- **Zwass** (Mycroft dejó caer otro varazo esta vez sobre el trasero de Albert)

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaau ay au ay au papá por favor, no, ya no más, lo siento, juro que nunca más, lo juro bwuaaaaaaaaaaa**

\- **Se te tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza haber montado toda esta patraña, no es una mentirijilla, Albert, has montado toda una conspiración solo para mantener a tu madre ocupada y así poder hacer lo que te viniera en gana. Una vez más has demostrado que aún solo eres un mocoso egoísta sin ningún mínimo aprecio por los sentimientos de los que más te quieren ¿sabes cuanto has preocupado a tu madre? ¿a mi? Tu madre no suele pedirme favores y se ha tragado su orgullo, que es mucho, hijo, y no solo me ha pedido a mi el favor de averiguar quien estaba tras las amenazas sino que también a tu tío. Os ha trasladado de uno de los mejores colegios del mundo y os ha inscrito en el Saint George que es más parecido a una escuela de celebrities que un centro de enseñanza.**

\- **Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a liarse la que se ha liado. Solo tenía que mantener a mamá ocupada en otras cosas que no fuera yo** (dijo Albert entre sollozos).

\- **¿No pensaste que se fuera liar tanto? Zwass**

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau**

\- **¡Estamos hablando de cartas con amenazas de muerte tanto a ti, como a tu hermano!**

\- **Zwass Zwass**

\- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaa auuu ayyyyyyyyyyyyy**

\- **¿Qué pensaste qué haría tu madre?** (le preguntó Mycroft desquiciado por la "bromita" de su hijo)

\- **Pues…que volvería a hacer lo que hacía antes, ya sabes** (Albert no estaba seguro si podía decirlo en voz alta. Mycroft se detuvo nuevamente y se quedó helado ¿Cuánto sabía aquel mocoso de lo que hacía su madre antes de casarse con él?)

\- **Zwass Zwass Zwass Zwass** ( 4 estocadas rápidas cayeron sobre los muslos y nalgas de Albert)

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau bwua buwaaaaaaaaa

\- Siéntate (le ordenó Mycroft mientras dejaba la vara de nuevo en su sitio)

\- **Snif snif ¿Qué me siente? ¿Estarás de broma, no?** (dijo sobándose el trasero)

\- **O te sientas o sigo, como tú prefieras** (dijo Mycroft mirándolo aún molesto y llevando la mano de nuevo al cajón)


	7. Chapter 7

\- **Me siento** (Albert se apresuró a obedecer aunque quizás debió sentarse más despacito porque al hacer contacto su trasero con la silla dio un respingo y un pequeño quejido salió de su boca. Albert miró con odio a su padre).

\- **Antes de hablar sobre las consecuencias de tu comportamiento de anoche y de que llame a tu madre y a tu tío y les explique que todo ha sido una travesura de un mocoso malcriado**

\- **Preferiría decírselo a ella yo mismo** (le interrumpió Albert al oír eso de decírselo a su madre) .

\- **Eso no lo dudo, pero es algo que no va a pasar** (dijo Mycroft alzando una ceja y antes que su hijo pudiera replicarle añadió una reprimenda más) **Y "ella" es "mamá" o "madre", no te lo repetiré una segunda vez** (le amonestó muy serio Mycroft y Albert puso una mueca de disgusto pero no rechistó). **¿Qué sabes exactamente de lo que hacía tu madre de soltera?** (Albert de repente se puso blanco se suponía que ni Henry ni él sabían nada de eso. Mycroft se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en la actitud de su hijo) Hijo, **no estás en ningún lio por eso. Solo quiero saber cuanto sabes** (Albert solo se encogió de hombros) **No estás en líos por saberlo pero puedes llegar a estarlo si no me respondes ya ¿Entendido jovencito?** (le amenazó Mycroft y Albert puso una mueca de asco al oír eso de "jovencito").

\- **El tío Sherlock y ella, digo, mamá trabajaban juntos para ti, ellos hacían el trabajo sucio** (dijo medio asustado y con pies de plomo. Sabía un poco más de lo que un hijo debería saber de sus padres).

\- **Sí trabajaban juntos y alguna vez hacían algún que otro encargo que yo les enviaba** (dijo también cauteloso, pero se había dado cuenta que el muchacho se estaba callando más que decía) **¿Qué más?**

\- **Nada más**

\- **Albeeeeeeeeeeeert** (le advirtió su padre)

\- **¿Soy hijo del tío?** (preguntó armándose de valor)

\- Jajaja (Mycroft no pudo aguantarse la risa) **No, no eres hijo de Sherlock. Hay pruebas por si no me crees** (le aseguró Mycroft en un tono tan paternal que sorprendió tanto a Albert como al mismo Mycroft).

\- **Cuando me casé con tu madre ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo que alguna vez hubo, si lo hubo, entre de ella y Sherlock se había acabado. Y volviendo a la pregunta que te hice ¿Qué más sabes de lo que se dedicaba antes tu madre?** (Mycroft no se chupaba el dedo sabía que su hijo intentaba no responder a esa pregunta)

\- **MI-5** (dijo Albert como si hubiera dicho la peor de las palabras del mundo).

\- **Sí** (le confirmó Mycroft y Albert lo miró como un cachorrito que recibe un juguete nuevo). **Y eso es todo lo que sabrás por mi, no es a mi a quien le corresponde hablar de ello. Vuestra madre cuando crea que sois suficientemente maduros os hablara de su pasado. Pero a raíz de los acontecimientos recientes es evidente que aún falta mucho para eso**. (Albert bajó la cabeza avergonzado, no le gustaba que Mycroft lo sermoneara como a un niño de párvulos) **¿Cómo te enteraste?** (Albert alzó la mirada y miró a su padre, no estaba muy seguro si su padre aceptaría el silencio como respuesta. Pero tras unos incomodos segundos se dio cuenta que no) **Albert, como has comprobado puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo** (le advirtió).

\- **Este verano cuando estuvimos con los abuelos los oí hablar de mamá** (Mycroft lo miró sin acabárselo de creer, quizás sus padres fueran muy despreocupados pero sabía que jamás cometerían un error así) **Ellos pensaban que estaba a fuera con Henry pero me quedé escondido en la alacena hablando por teléfono con una…un amigo** (rectificó pero era obvio que el sexo de su amigo era femenino). **Cuando acabé de hablar, escuché a los abuelos como les sorprendía que mamá hubiera cambiado tanto después de tenernos. Y todo lo demás** (dijo con miedo porque de muy pequeño se había llevado alguna nalgada por espiar las conversaciones de su padre. Pero eso era solo porque en aquella época creía que su padre era fascinante y a penas pasaban unas semanas juntos así que intentaba empaparse de Mycroft al máximo posible).

\- **Es tarde** (dijo mirando el reloj **) ve a ducharte, la ropa de la escuela estará esperándote encima de tu cama** (dijo mirando hacia el piso de arriba) **mientras desayunamos hablaremos de tu castigo. Te dije que no llegarías tarde a la escuela, y no lo harás.**

\- **¿Qué?** (dijo alucinando Albert) **pero si ya me…me castigaste.**

\- **La azotaina te la has llevado por todo el numerito de las cartas (** Albert rodó los ojos de todas las palabras que había en el diccionario su padre tenía que escoger la más ridícula). **Queda pendiente emborracharse, pelearse, destrozar el mobiliario urbano y el arrebato de exhibicionismo de ayer noche.**

\- **Todo eso se podría incluir dentro de lo de emborracharse. Solo 1 ofensa** (dijo poniendo carita adorable, pero esas payasadas no funcionaban para nada con Mycroft). **Supongo que no** (dijo tragando saliva al ver con la cara de asesino en serie que lo miraba su padre. Mycroft volvió a mirarse el reloj como haciéndole entender que estaba perdiendo el tiempo) **¿A la ducha, no?** (preguntó desanimado mientras se levantaba esta vez con más cuidado con el que se sentó. Mycroft no dijo nada bastó con una última mirada de censura para que Albert hiciera lo que se le había pedido sin más replicas o bufonadas. En cuanto Albert salió del despacho, Mycroft se pasó la mano por la cara. Tenía una terrible migraña, bien parecía que el que tuviera resaca fuera él en vez de su hijo. Se tomó una aspirina y tomó el teléfono, mejor avisaba a Sidonie antes que matara a alguien equivocado).


	8. Chapter 8

La llamada telefónica no fue nada placentera, Sidonie podía ser muy desagradable cuando se lo proponía, y para Sidonie, Mycroft siempre era mejor receptor de sus frustraciones que sus hijos. Tuvo que hacer acopio de sus mejores dotes de persuasión para quitarle de la cabeza presentarse allí y matar con sus propias manos a Albert. Sidonie se hacía cruces como su hijo podía haber sido tan insensible, y todo solo por correrse un par de juergas.

Pero la llamada que lo dejó más desencajado fue la siguiente, la que hizo a Sherlock. Sherlock contestó a la llamada con un ¿sigue vivo mi sobrino? Cosa que ya acabó de molestar a Mycroft que venía calentito de la conversación con Sidonie. Pero lo que realmente fue la guindita del pastel fue que para esas alturas su hermano parecía haber deducido ya que detrás de todas aquellas cartas estaba su sobrino. Y si Sherlock lo había deducido, seguro que Sidonie también, así que toda aquella recolección de reproches había sido totalmente gratuita. Esa mujer siempre con sus jueguecitos ¿Cuándo iba a madurar?

Mycroft se quedó pensando en silencio. Si Sidonie sup desde el principio que todo había sido una argucia hurgada por su hijo ¿Por qué le había seguido el juego? ¿Por qué llevarlo tan lejos? Se habían mudado de país, los había cambiado de colegio y se había puesto en contacto con él y Sherlock. Sidonie no hacía ningún movimiento gratuitamente así que aunque Mycroft ya no estaba preocupado por la vida de sus hijos ahora estaba receloso.

Albert no se dio nada de prisa en bajar a la cocina a desayunar con su padre. Cuanto más tardara, menos tiempo habría para hablar. Hablar en el mejor de los casos. Pero nada dura eternamente, así que antes que su padre subiera a por él, vara en mano, decidió dejarse caer por la cocina. Janicce, la cocinera de toda la vida de su padre, había preparado el típico desayuno inglés, pero el con el estómago todo revuelto a penas podía tomarse el zumo de naranja y dar un par de sorbos al té.

\- **Come** (dijo Mycroft sirviéndole una tostada en el plato)

- **No tengo hambre** (dijo mirando la tostada como si fuera la cosa más repulsiva del mundo)

\- **Grrrr** (emitió una especie de gruñido pero no se podría decir que era un gruñido strictu sensu) ¡ **Janicce!** (llamó a la cocinera) **Prepárale un batido al niño, de esos de proteínas y vitaminas que tomó yo antes de hacer ejercicio.**

\- **Jajajaja** (empezó a reírse Albert) **¿Ejerecicio? ¿Tu? ¿Cuándo? Jajajaja Janicce antes de dármelo aseguarte que no estén caducados** (dijo sin parar de reír, la cocinera sonrió pero se puso a prepararle el batido).

\- **Mientras acábate el zumo de naranja, está recién exprimido. Necesitas recuperar liquidos y sales minerales** (le dijo Mycroft sin hacer caso de la burla pero no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia, su forma física era el talón de Aquiles de Mycroft) .

\- **Sí, mami** (dijo burlonamente Y Mycroft ya tuvo suficiente y dio un golpe en la mesa de la cocina haciendo que todos los cubiertos y copas tintineasen)

\- **¡Ya está bien de tanta guasa!** (dijo enfaddao Mycroft y Albert recordó el dolor que aún sentía en las posaderas). **Te recuerdo que aún está pendiente que hablemos sobre tu castigo por la salidita de ayer noche** (dijo con malicia Mycroft y a Albert se le secó toda la boca) **. He hablado con tu madre** (la cara de Albert palideció de golpe **), si exacto** (dijo al ver la cara de terror de su hijo) **y no te haces una idea de lo furiosa que está. Me ha costado mucho disuadirla de que se presentara aquí, cinto en mano, para enseñarte a jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de la gente**.

\- **¿No vendrá?** **¡Maravilloso!** (dijo y la cara se le iluminó como un niño ante el árbol de navidad la mañana de navidad) **gracias, papá, gracias** (dijo abrazándolo y besándolo, olvidando momentáneamente por completo el rencor que tenía hacía él).

\- **Ya está bien, Albert. Deja ya las payasadas** (dijo apartándolo educadamente. Aunque Mycroft odiaba cualquier tipo de muestra de afecto y ese tipo de dispendios sentimentales, tuvo que disimular que aquel abrazo y aquellos besos no le habían desagradado para nada) **Yo no echaría las campanas al vuelo tan rápido** (le dijo poniéndose más serio)

\- **¿Qué? ¿Irá a la escuela, no? ¡Joder! Me va a matar** (dijo negando con la cabeza, no solo estaba muerto sino que si su madre se la montaba en la escuela estaría muerto socialmente de por vida).

\- **¡Esa boca!** (rugió indignado, ¿qué pasaba con ese niño? ¿Ni en un momento así era capaz de comportarse como era debido?) **No, no va ir a la escuela. Le he asegurado que me haría cargo yo mismo** (y de repente Albert lo miró desconfiado).

\- **¿vas a volver (** miró a ver si Janicce estaba cerca y bajó la voz **) a pegarme?**

\- **Debería. Pero después de pensarlo detenidamente he decidido que en esta ocasión no sería necesario otra zurra.** (Albert respiró aliviado y sonrió de nuevo) **Está comprobado que lo mejor en casos garves de problemas de conducta es la reeducación** (dijo Mycroft como si estuviera dando un discurso para una junta de accionistas).

\- **¿De que demonios hablas?** (le preguntó mirándolo entre asustado y escéptico).

\- **Pues que hasta que no tengamos pruebas fehacientes que entiendes el peso de tus acciones serás monotorizado y guiado las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana.**

\- **¿Estás diciendo que me vas a poner un tipo que me siga y vigile lo que haga las 24 horas del Día?** (Albert exclamó escandalizado)

\- **No** (dijo tranquilamente). Eso **ya lo tienes**. **Hace años que os vigilan todos los pasos ¿Cómo crees que me resultó tán rápido localizarte esta noche?**

\- **La poli te llamó** (dijo como si fuera una obviedad. Mycroft lo miró como si Albert fuera un inocente niño de pañales).

\- **Lo que quiero decir es que tras acabar tus clases vendrás directo a aquí o a mi oficina, donde personalmente me aseguraré que te comportas como se espera que se** **comporte un jovencito de 16 años.**

\- **¿Estás de broma, Verdad?**

\- **Raramente bromeo, hijo** (dijo dando un sorbito a su té).

\- **Pero ¡Saint George es un internado!** **No es posible** (aunque sabía que con una sola llamada de su padre a la escuela, él tendría el régimen escolar que su padre decidiera) **salir hasta el fin de semana**.

\- **¿Parece que eso no te ha resultado ningún inconveniente esta noche para salir, no?** (dijo con malicia su padre)

\- **A ti no te gusta tenernos por aquí** (le reprochó Albert).

\- **Eso no es cierto. Solo es que soy un hombre extremadamente ocupado**. (Albert rodó los ojos llevaba toda su vida oyendo esa patética excusa). **Cuando empezaste primaria, vuestra madre se mudó a Ginebra para que así tú pudieras pasar los fines de semana con Henry y ella y no fuera tan traumática la separación. Fue por eso que vuestra madre decidió que lo más práctico sería vivir separados, ya que por mi trabajo prácticamente ya no nos veíamos. Además, Albert, ya no eres un niño de pañales, creo que podremos llegar a convivir bajo el mismo techo sin importunarnos mucho. Siempre y claro que tú sepas comportarte, hijo. Sino comprobarás en propias carnes cuanta razón lleva tu madre cuando dice eso de que vivir conmigo es un dolor en el culo.**

\- **Lo que tu digas** (dijo negando con la cabeza y poniendo muy mala cara) **Pero que te quede claro que no pienso quedarme aquí contigo. prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a Sidonie** (Albert estaba tan enfadado que ni se dio cuenta que había llamado a su madre por su nombre delante de Mycroft hasta que sintió el bofetón que su padre le dio)

\- **Auuu** (dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla y con lagrimas en los ojos).

\- **Que sea la última vez que te escucho llamar a tu madre por su nombre. Esa mujer no solo te dio la vida sino que se ha pasado los últimos 16 años desviviéndose por que tú y tu hermano tengáis lo mejor de lo mejor, porque nunca os falte nada, por tener todo el amor del mundo y, aunque en tu caso algo haya fallado, por daros una buena educación. Ni por mil años que vivieras estarías en igualdad con ella** (Mycroft le dijo apuntándole con el dedo acusador y con un tono de voz que casi hizo que se orinara encima) **¿Entendiste?** (Albert asintió con la cabeza asustado) **Quiero una respuesta verbal, Albert** (exigió).

\- **Sí, señor, entendí** (dijo en un susurro de voz).

\- **Está claro que tengo mucho trabajo contigo, tendré que reajustar mi agenda más de lo que pensé.**

\- **Por favor, no me hagas vivr aquí, prometo venir los fines de semana, pero déjame que siga en el internado con el resto de mis compañeros, si quieres refuerza la seguridad pero…**

\- **Que considerado de tu parte que me dejes reforzarte la seguridad, hijo** (dijo con sarcasmo Mycroft) **Pero los hijos nunca han tenido ni voz ni voto en la forma que sus padres deciden educarlos y tú no vas a ser distinto. Vendrás a casa al acabar tus claese y no hay nada más que decir** (sentenció Mycroft)

\- **¡No! ¡Antes muerto que vivir aquí!(** dijo furioso Albert levantándose y caminando como una apisonadora hacia la puerta).

\- **Te lo vuelvo a repetir Albert, tú no decides aquí,** (Mycroft se odió a si mismo porque detestaba alzar la voz) **ahora vuelve a sentarte y acaba de desayunar.**

\- **¡Muérete!** (dijo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta mientras salía de la cocina. Mycroft respiró hondo y contó hasta 100)

\- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah** (Mycroft sonrió al oír el grito de frustración de su hijo) **¡Estás zumbado! ¡Abre la puta puerta!** (la sonrisa se borró, Mycroft tenía una opinión muy clara sobre el uso de lenguaje vulgar. Y si no lo aceptaba a su alrededor en la boca de su hijo ya ni les cuento. Y entonces pasó algo que ni el mismo Mycroft había imaginado que pasaría. Se escuchó el ruido de cristales rompiéndose y después todas las alarmas de la casa empezaron a sonar. Mycroft se levantó de la mesa negando con la cabeza, se puso el abrigo tranquilamente, agarró su maletín, el batido que había preparado su cocinera para Albert y salió hacia el recibidor). **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggg suéltame hijo de puta, suéltame** (Albert intentaba con todos sus medios atacar a aquella mole de músculos que lo tenía bien sujeto y lo regresaba de nuevo al interior. Mycroft miró la puerta rota y los cristales en el suelo y miró con incredulidad a su hijo) **¡Suelta, cabrón!**

\- **¿Señor?** (preguntó esperando órdenes el jefe de seguridad de Mycroft. Mycroft se quedó unos instantes sin hacer ni decir nada mientras su hijo seguía intentando patéticamente zafarse de aquel hombre. Mycroft se miró el reloj y esperó aún poco aquel el muchacho se diera cuenta que estaba luchando contra molinos de viento).

\- **¡Suelta!** (probó una vez más esta vez ya sin tanta agresividad. El agente miró a Mycroft buscando el consentimiento, pero Mycroft no dijo nada seguía mirando inmutable a su hijo) **¡Vale, ya! ¡Dile que me suelte!** (Mycroft siguió sin decir ni hacer nada) **¿Por favor?** (Probó Albert por si el estirado de su padre estuviera esperando algo de buenos modales. Mycroft alzó una ceja y Albert rodó los ojos al comprobar que así era, era todo cuestión de modales) **Siento haber salido corriendo y haberte roto la puerta**. **Por favor, puedes decirle que me suelte ya** (dijo entre dientes. Mycroft aún esperó unos segundos antes de indicarle a su jefe de seguridad que soltara Albert).

 **¿No fue tan difícil, no?** (dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida de casa **) Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde a clase, ¿Verdad?** (al pasar justo al lado de los cristales del suelo) **eso lo pagarás de tu bolsillo** (le dijo Mycroft sin darle mayor importancia) **Y esta noche después de cenar estableceremos las pautas de comportamiento que deberás seguir a partir de hoy** (dijo jovialmente Mycroft agarrándolo cariñosamente por la nuca a su hijo y acompañándolo hasta el coche que lo llevaría a la escuela).


End file.
